1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical operation system and surgical operation method for performing a surgical operation with a treatment section by using ultrasound oscillation energy and high frequency electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently in the field of surgery, there are widespread uses of an ultrasound drive apparatus which enables to perform a dissection treatment while coagulating a living tissue, an organ, or the like of an operation target by using ultrasound oscillation energy, and a high-frequency cauterization apparatus (a high-frequency power supply apparatus or an electric knife apparatus) for performing cauterization by applying high-frequency electric energy in a living tissue.
For example, in the electric surgical operation apparatus in a first prior art example according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-94545, ultrasound impedance is detected to monitor the hardness of a living tissue of a surgical target so that energy is supplied to an electric knife while the monitoring is performed. It also discloses that thereafter control is performed such that when the aforementioned ultrasound impedance becomes a predetermined value, the energy supply of the electric knife is stopped or changed.
Further, in the electric surgical operation apparatus in a second prior art example according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-225462, an impedance detection section for detecting the electrical impedance of a living tissue between a pair of electrodes is provided and a control section controls the energization/de-energization of high-frequency power based on the output signal of the impedance detection section.
The second prior art example discloses that the energization/de-energization of high-frequency power is controlled in accordance with an acoustic impedance of a living tissue associated with a cauterization procedure by high-frequency power.
Furthermore, in the ultrasound surgical operation apparatus of a third prior art example according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-288431, it is disclosed that impedance detection means for detecting the electrical impedance of a living tissue is provided and amplitude control means is controlled in association with the detected electrical impedance.
Moreover, in recent years, there have been cases in which ultrasound oscillation energy and high-frequency electric energy are simultaneously supplied to a living tissue to perform coagulation dissection.